1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to compounds, compositions and methods for treating diseases or complications associated therewith, in which a selectin plays a role such as sickle cell disease or a cancer involving a selectin. More specifically, the present invention relates to particular glycomimetics and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Selectins play, and are being discovered to play, a role in a variety of diseases and complications associated therewith. Inhibitors of selectins may be used to treat such diseases or complications.
Sickle cell disease is an inheritable hematological disorder based on a mutation in the β-globin gene of hemoglobin. Upon deoxygenation, this mutated hemoglobin polymerizes and causes a shape change (sickling) of the red blood cell. This change in red blood cells leads to obstruction of blood vessels causing a wide variety of complications such as stroke, pulmonary hypertension, end-organ disease and death.
In addition to the fatal or potentially fatal complications, there are serious non-fatal complications of sickle cell disease such as pain. The severity of the pain may vary, but normally requires some form of medical attention. Hospitalization may be necessary.
In the U.S. alone, approximately 70,000-80,000 people suffer from sickle cell disease. Sickle cell disease is estimated to affect one of every 1,300 infants in the general population, and one of every 400 of African descent. Currently, there is no cure for sickle cell disease. The disease is chronic and lifelong. Life expectancy is typically shortened.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for the treatment of sickle cell disease or the complications associated therewith. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.